Cherry blossom
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Di tengah pohon sakura yang bermekaran itu kita pertama kali bertemu/YunJaeMin


**Pairing: YunJaeMin**

**Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

**Rate: T sajalah**

**Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

**A.N: Ini settingnya di Jepang jaman dulu alias jadul. YunJaeMin make yukata yang udah dimodifikasi(Cover Page dari kiri: Changmin, Jaejoong, Yunho)**

**Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

**Got it memorized? Good^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cherry blossoms, Falling-Beautifully

"YAAAA!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Yeoja yang sudah berumur dari dalam sebuah rumah sederhana di kota kecil. Dua namja tampan terlihat berlari keluar dari rumah itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Yunho! Changmin! Kembali kalian!" teriak yeoja itu.

"ANDWE!" teriak HoMin bersamaan.

"Siapa suruh umma seenaknya menjodohkan kami!" teriak Yunho.

"Ne! Kan sudah kubilang kalau kami ini tidak ada minat untuk menikah!" sambung Changmin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sang umma menjadi semakin emosi. Padahal keinginannya cuma 1, melihat kedua putranya menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencari calon menantu yang baik yang langsung saja ditolak mentah-mentah setelah bertemu. Padahal yeoja yang dia carikan itu cantik-cantik semua!

"Bye bye~"

"YAA- Aisssshhh..." akhirnya sang Umma menyerah karena kelelahan.

...

Kedua namja itu berlari dan berhenti di hadapan pohon sakura besar yang sedang bermekaran. Pohon itu terlihat sangat cantik karena warna pink bunga sakura. Merasa lelah, Changmin duduk menyandar pada pohon sedangkan Yunho hanya menyandar saja. Mata mereka tertutup untuk menikmati angin musim semi.

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Mendadak saja sebuah bola jatuh dari pohon dan mengenai kepala Yunho, lalu Changmin.

"Yak! ini siapa yang menimpuk!" omel Changmin sambil melempar jauh bola yang tidak berdosa itu ke tempat yang jauh.

"Bola itu jatuh tepat di pucuk kepalaku." analisis Yunho. "Artinya bola itu berasal dari atas pohon!"

Setelah itu mereka berdua memanjat pohon sakura itu. Tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali karena sewaktu kecil mereka berdua sering memanjat pohon untuk menghindari amukan sang Umma. Changmin melihat sesuatu di ranting besar yang ada di atas.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin. "Disini! disini!"

Yunho menyahuti panggilan Changmin dan pergi ke sisi Changmin.

"!"

Disana, di ranting besar itu, seseorang sedang tertidur. Rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus dengan hiasan pita pink dan bunga sajura di sisi kanan. Wajahnya sangat cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat. Bibirnya berwarna merah seperti cherry. Yukata pink dengan rok mengembang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Changmin dan Yunho memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

'Cantik' hanya itu yang ada di otak mereka. Sosok di hadapan mereka terlalu cantik.

"Kenapa umma tidak mengenalkan dia sih?" gerutu Changmin. "Dia anak desa ini kan?"

"Benar juga ya. Padahal anak desa seberang saja dikenalkan."

HoMin malah asik melempar protes pada ummanya yang sudah pasti tidak akan mendengarkan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau orang yang mereka temukan itu sudah membuka matanya dan memperhatikan HoMin berprotes ria.

"Ano..." sosok cantik itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang menghentikan acara protes kedua namja yang berada di hadapannya. "Kalian ini... siapa?"

"A-a-a-" Yunho dan Changmin mendadak gagap karena kaget.

"Dan mana bolaku?"

"I-itu..." Changmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Ingat kan apa yang tadi dia lakukan dengan bolanya? "Biar kuambilkan." katanya lalu melompat kebawah. Kini tinggal Yunho dan orang itu berdua saja di atas pohon.

"Aku mau tu-"

"Ah! Bahaya!"

Kaki orang itu terpeleset sehingga tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh dari pohon. Dengan segera Yunho mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggangnya. Tapi, akhirnya mereka malah jatuh berdua dengan posisi Yunho dibawah.

"A-a! G-gwenchanna?" tanyanya panik lalu mengangkat tubuhnya. "A-ada yang sakit?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Yunho sambil duduk dan membersihkan yukatanya. "Kau juga tidak terluka kan?"

Dia menggeleng imut dan tersenyum sehingga membuat jantung Yunho berdebar kencang. Ini pertama kalinya dia berdebar saat melihat seseorang. Perlahan tangannya mendekati tangan orang itu.

"Ini bolanya~~~"

Refleks Yunho langsung menarik tangannya saat mendengar suara cempreng Changmin. Dalam hatinya dia merutuki sang adik yang datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ah, gomawo." ucap orang itu saat mengambil bolanya dari tangan Changmin. Changmin memandang wajah orang itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa namamu? kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"N-namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku tinggal di bukit belakang desa."

"Kau terlihat cantik! Ayo kita menikah!"

GLEK. Yunho tersedak ludahnya sendiri sedangkan Jaejoong diam membatu. Seorang Jung Changmin memang tipe orang yang bergerak cepat ya?

"Sepertinya kau salah tebak..." ucap Jaejoong. "Maaf mengecewakan, tapi aku ini seorang namja."

"NAMJA?!" Pekik HoMin bersamaan. Tidak mungkin, wajah cantik dan tubuh ramping seperti itu milik seorang namja? belum lagi yukata yang dia pakai! membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti yeoja! sekarang mereka mengerti kenapa sang umma tidak pernah mengenalkan dia pada mereka.

"Kau bercanda..." ucap Yunho. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal namja cantik di sekitar sini."

"Aku memang tidak pernah main ke desa. Umma yang selalu pergi ke desa untuk belanja."

Yunho dan Changmin mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka bertiga terdiam dalam keheningan karena tidak tahu mau berbicara apa lagi. Aura gugup menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Jaejoong beranjak dari posisinya. "Annyeong."

"J-Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh Yunho. "Ne?"

"Apa kau akan kesini lagi besok?"

...

Jaejoong sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memainkan bola kesayangannya. Sesekali dilemparkannya bola itu ke udara lalu menangkapnya. Di sampingnya ada sebuah kotak bekal susun 3 yang terbungkus kain berwarna merah dan juga termos kecil. Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu merapihkan rambutnya. Karena angina dan juga bunga sakura yang berguguran, sekarang banyak kelopak-kelopak sakura bersarang di rambutnya.

"Jangan disingkirkan."

Jaejoong kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Bunga itu membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik!"

Di kiri dan kanannya sudah ada Changmin dan Yunho yang sedang duduk. Jaejoong semakin kaget. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka?

"Y-ya! Jangan mengagetkanku!" omel Jaejoong. Pipinya menggembung imut dan bibirnya dimajukan. Wajah kedua namja di sampingnya memerah melihat wajah imut Jaejoong.

'Ugh, namja ini minta dimakan!' batin Yunho.

'Terlalu imut!' batin Changmin.

Jaejoong mengambil kotak bekal dan membuka bungkusannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian kalau kalian berminat."

"Oooh! makanan!" ujar Changmin ceria. Matanya sudah berbinar-binar melihat kotak-kotak bekal yang sedang di buka oleh Jaejoong. Ada onigiri, beberapa macam daging bakar, buah plum dan juga telur. Jaejoong memberikan sumpit dan gelas pada Changmin dan Yunho. Siang itu mereka bertiga menikmati makan siangnya sambil mengobrol.

"ah, aku lupa menanyakan nama kalian berdua." ucap Jaejoong saat menuangkan teh.

"Namaku Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho lalu menunjuk ke arah Changmin. "Dan ini adalah adikku, Jung Changmin."

"Jung..." Jaejoong terllihat berpikir. "Ah, dua namja yang suka berlari."

Yunho dan Changmin mengerutkan alisnya karena bingung mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa kecil sebelum memberikan penjelasan.

"Ummaku bercerita soal kalian. Setiap kali umma ke desa, dia selalu melihat kalian berlari dikejar-kejar oleh umma kalian. Dia bertanya kepada penduduk desa dan mereka menjawab, 'Oh, itu mah sudah kegiatan sehari-hari keluarga Jung!'. Umma merasa lucu melihat tingkah kalian dan selalu menceritakan kalian kepadaku. Memangnya apa alasan kalian lari-lari begitu?"

"A-ah itu..." Kedua namja itu terlihat malu. Tidak disangka mereka menjadi terkenal gara-gara hal seperti itu. "Karena kami belum ingin menikah."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. "Menikah?"

"Ne~" Jawab Changmin lalu meminum tehnya. "Umma kami sangat ngebet kepingin punya menantu dan mengenalkan kami pada banyak Yeoja yang tidak kami kenal! Tentu saja kami menolaknya!"

"Tidak satupun kalian tertarik?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku."

"Tapi kasihan ummamu. Bukankah dia sangat ingin seorang menantu?" tanya Jaejoong. "Bukankah yeoja di desa cantik-cantik?"

"Ne. Tapi masih jauh lebih cantik kau daripada mereka yang hobi memakai polesan wajah tebal-tebal!" balas Changmin dengan polosnya sehingga membuat pipi Jaejoong sedikit merona. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipuji orang lain selain ummanya.

"Y-ya! Aku ini namja, pabbo!" protes Jaejoong.

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau itu yeoja." sahut Changmin yang disertai dengan anggukan setuju dari Yunho. Jaejoong yang malu langsung mengambil onigiri dan memakannya dengan lahap sampai belepotan.

'Manisnya~' batin HoMin sambil menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

UHUK! BLETAK!

Jaejoong tersedak makanannya saat mendengar pernyataan polos dari Changmin sedangkan Yunho menjitak sang dongsaengnya itu. Makanya bisa ada 2 sound efect di atas.

"YA!"

"Jangan mendahuluiku, pabbo!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama menatap heran Yunho. 'Hell? Jangan mendahului?'batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ma-maksudmu hyung?" tanya Changmin hati-hati.

"Aku juga ingin melamarnya!"

Jaejoong diam membisu melihat kedua nemja bermarga Jung yang sekarang sedang berdebat mengenai dirinya. Tak jarang ada acara saling jitak menjitak atau mencubit sampai akhirnya mereka saling bersalaman dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan punya 2 sua-"

BLETAK!

Kali ini Jaejoong yang menjitak Yunho dan Changmin. "Ya! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

CHU~

Yunho dan Changmin mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong? oh, dia hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah merona.

"Saranghae uri chagiya~"

...

Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong resmi menjadi milik Yunho dan Changmin. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak, tetapi karena paksaan dari Yunho dan Changmin yang begitu kuat, akhirnya dia mengalah. Toh, sekarang dia sendiri juga senang menjalani perannya sebagai kekasih dari 2 orang sekaligus walaupun terkadang menyebalkan. Yunho dan Changmin juga sering bermain ke rumahnya dan menginap disana. Umma Jaejoong sudah mengenal mereka dan menganggap mereka seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan ummanya juga sudah setuju kalau Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho dan Changmin.

Mereka berhubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena takut digosipi oleh satu desa. HoMin juga belum tahu pasti apakah sang umma akan menyetujui hubungan ini. Walaupun cantik, Jaejoong itu tetap saja seorang namja, jadi ada kemungkinan ummanya akan menolak Jaejoong.

"Yunnie... Minnie..." Panggil Jaejoong kepada kedua namjachingunya yang sedang duduk di belakang rumah.

"Joongie? ada apa? kok belum tidur?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong duduk diantara mereka dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kayu.

"Joongie?" panggil Changmin.

"Aku mimpi buruk." ucap Jaejoong. "Aku mimpi kalian pergi dan menikah dengan Yeoja lain."

"Ani! itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" ucap Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

Changmin juga turut memeluk Jaejoong. "Ne! kami tidak akan pernah menikah dengan orang lain selain dengan dirimu!"

"Besok kita pergi menemui ummaku."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. "Ne."

...

"Umma~" panggil Changmin saat memasuki rumah. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Samar terdengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Apa bibi dari desa seberang datang?" tanya Yunho yang sekarang sedang menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Mungkin? Yah sekalian juga mengenalkan Joongie pada mereka."

Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga agar bisa mendengar suara obrolan. Semakin dekat dengan ruang keluarga, suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

'Yunho dan Changmin pasti akan menyukai kalian berdua. Kalian adalah calon istri yang baik untuk kedua putraku.'

BRAK!

Pintu geser kayu itu terbuka dengan kasar sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam terlonjak kaget. Yunho dan Changmin menatap tajam ketiga orang yang sedang duduk sambil bercengkrama itu.

"Ah, Akhirnya kalian berdua pulang juga!" sambut sang umma. "Sini duduk di sebelah umma. Ada yang ingin bicara-"

"Kami tidak mau menikah dengan mereka." perkataan umma Jung terpotong oleh penolakan dari Yunho dan Changmin.

"Yah! Kalian ini benar-benar membuat umma stress ya! Padahal umma sudah membawakan kalian dua yeoja cantik ini untuk kalian!"

"Jelek semua." komentar Changmin lalu membuang muka sehingga membuat kedua yeoja yang sedang duduk di hadapan ummanya itu mengeluarkan urat marah yang seperti di anime-anime kebanyakan.

Yeoja pertama, rambutnya lurus berwarna cokelat terang , namanya Jessica. Yeoja kedua, rambutnya hitam agak bergelombang, namanya Tiffany. Mereka berdua memang terkenal dengan kecantikannya di desa mereka.

"Bahkan monyet dibedakin pun lebih cantik daripada mereka." sambung Yunho yang juga turut membuang muka. Tiffany dan Jessica semakin merasa dihina. Padahal mereka sudah dandan secantik mungkin hanya untuk menemui mereka berdua yang (juga) merupakan namja paling tampan di desa.

"Kalian ini!" omel umma Jung. "Padahal mereka ini adalah yeoja paling cantik di desa mereka dan kalian masih saja tidak tertarik! apa kalian ini tidak tertarik pada yeoja?!"

"Ne!" jawab HoMin bersamaan yang membuat ketiga yeoja di hadapan mereka shock. Oh tuhan, mimpi apa umma Jung semalam sampai bisa mendapat kabar seperti ini...

"Dan kami sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang ini!" lanjut mereka lalu menarik Jaejoong yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang Yunho. Kim Jaejoong terlihat lebih cantik hari ini karena ummanya memberikan dia sedikit polesan pada bibir cherrynya dan juga pipinya.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong." Jelas Yunho. "Dia adalah seorang namja yang 1000 kali jauh lebih cantik daripada kedua yeoja yang umma bawa ini."

"Ani! Kalian tidak boleh menikah dengan namja ini!" omel umma Jung. "Dan juga kalian akan menikahi orang yang sama?! Kemana otak kalian hah?!"

"Tidak kemana-mana kok." jawab Changmin sambil menunjuk kepalanya seakan-akan berkata 'otakku ada di dalam sini.'

"Kami sama-sama menyukai Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sendiri mau menerima kami berdua. Jadi, tidak ada masalah kan?" ucap Yunho dengan santai. Emosi umma Jung semakin memuncak. Ini adalah hal yang tidak bisa dia terima. Masih mending kalau kedua putranya ini membawa pulang yeoja. Nyatanya? mereka malah membawa pulang seorang namja yang memang sih cantik dan juga akan menikahinya bersama!

"Apapun yang kalian katakan umma tidak setuju! pokoknya kalian harus menikah dengan Jessica dan Tiffany!"

"Ani!"

"Kalau kalian menentang kalian akan umma usir dari rumah!" ancamnya. Umma Jung berpikir kalau strategi ini akan berhasil mengingat Yunho dan Changmin pasti akan kerepotan untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan juga pekerjaan.

"Baiklah!" jawab Yunho lalu pergi, sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong tentunya.

"Bye bye Umma~" pamit Changmin lalu ikutan pergi juga, meninggalkan ketiga yeoja di ruang tamu yang diam membisu. Mereka tidak langsung keluar rumah melainkan ke kamar mereka yang berada di pojok. Terlihat ada dua bungkusan kecil dan juga dua bungkusan yang terlihat cukup besar.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga hal ini dan menyiapkan semuanya." ucap Changmin lalu mengantongi bungkusan yang lebih kecil. Yunho juga mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak peralatannya.

"Oke, ayo kita per-Joongie? kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin saat mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat muram.

"A-aku jadi merasa bersalah..." ucapnya.

"Wae?"

"Gara-gara aku kalian berdua melawan umma kalian dan pergi dari rumah."

PLUK!

"Gwenchanna Joongie!" ucap Changmin sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong. "Kami sudah tau kalau suatu saat kami harus pergi dari sini!"

"T-tapi..."

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan! sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaan kita!" ucap Yunho lalu mengikat bungkusannya. Mereka bertiga langsung menyusup keluar melalui pintu belakang. Karena tidak ada tujuan yang jelas, untuk sementara mereka pergi ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Kalian boleh tinggal disini kalau kalian mau." ujar Umma Kim setelah mendengar situasinya dari Yunho.

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma, tapi kurasa itu bukan keputusan yang tepat." jawab Yunho. "Cepat atau lambat ummaku akan kesini dan membuat masalah untukmu dan juga Joongie."

"Apa kau mau meminta ijin padaku untuk membawa Joongie pergi?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Kalau ahjumma keberatan tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencoba mencari cara lain yang lebih bijaksana."

Umma Kim terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu meminta Jaejoong yang sedang duduk bersama dengan Changmin untuk mengikutinya ke belakang rumah. Changmin mengambil tempat di sebelah Yunho.

"Jadi rencananya?" tanya Changmin.

"Kita tunggu dulu Joongie dan ahjumma Kim."

...

"Ini untukmu Joongie." ucap Umma Kim sambil menyerahkan sebuah kalung. Talinya terbuat dari rami dan berbandulkan sebuah kristal berwarna hijau terang. "Itu adalah hadiah dari appamu sewaktu melamar umma. Cantik bukan? appamu bilang itu namanya peridot. Dia tidak sengaja menemukannya saat bekerja di tambang."

"Cantiknya..." Jaejoong memandang kristal peridot itu. "Tapi, kenapa umma memberikan ini padaku?"

"Pergilah dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Sudah saatnya kau belajar untuk mandiri."

"Umma..."

"Bukankah dari dulu kau bermimpi untuk melihat dunia luar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Memang benar dari dulu dia ingin sekali melihat dunia di luar desa. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia pergi sendiri, tapi dia tidak berani karena dia belum tahu betul seperti apa dunia diluar sana. Pernah sekali Appanya mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke desa sebelah untuk menjual batu bara sewaktu dia masih kecil. Disana Jaejoong juga dibelikan manisan yang dia sukai sampai sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Umma?" tanya Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin menginggalkan umma..."

"Umma akan baik-baik saja! jadi jangan Khawatir, ne?"

"Ne..."

...

"Sering-seringlah mampir. Kabari umma kalau kalian sudah memiliki tempat tinggal yang baru." Umma Kim memberikan sedikit bekal dan juga uang kepada Yunho.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida ahjumma." jawab Yunho sambil mengambil bekal dan uangnya.

"Jangang memanggilku ahjumma. Kalian ini sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri."

"Ne, umma!"

"Pesan terakhir umma, Jagalah Joongie dengan baik ya!"

"Ne!" jawab HoMin bersamaan sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong. Dan ketiga namja itu pun berangkat meninggalkan rumah dan juga desa yang selama ini mereka tinggali. Saat sedang berjalan, mereka melewati pohon sakura yang besar, pohon dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ah, pohon ini..." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran itu. "Bisa kalian tunggu aku sebentar?"

Jaejoong berlari menuju suatu tempat spesifik di dekat pohon itu lalu berjongkok dan mulai menggali sesuatu yang dia simpan di dalam sana sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Tidak lama sudah terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah terang.

"Ketemu!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari menuju HoMin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk kotak merah yang sedang dipegang Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan dua buah jepitan bunga dengan hiasan pita.

"Waktu masih kecil aku membuat jepitan ini untuk calon istriku nanti." jelas Jaejoong lalu tertawa kecil. "Tapi malah aku yang menjadi istri dan memiliki dua suami."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi~" jawab Yunho.

"Kami menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukai kami~" tambah Changmin.

"Kalau begitu..." Jaejoong berjinjit untuk memasangkan jepitan itu pada Changmin dan Yunho. Changmin dipasangkan di sebelah kanan sedang kan Yunho di sebelah kiri.

"Kalau tidak bisa diberikan kepada istri, kepada suami pun tak apa kan?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada ceria. HoMin bengong sesaat lalu memandang satu sama lain.

"Jepitan itu cocok untukmu hyung." komentar Changmin.

"Kau juga." Balas Yunho.

CHU~ CHU~

Jaejoong mencium pipi Changmin dan Yunho. "Saranghae nae Yunnie~, saranghae nae Minnie~"

Yunho dan Changmin tersenyum kepada Joongienya lalu mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Nado Saranghae, uri Joongie."

* * *

**Oke ni ff dinyatakan selesai *getok kepala Hiroki***

**Aneh gk? kok Nao ngerasa aneh yah -,-**

**Oke, penjelasan dikit nih:**

**-Yun umurnya 18, Jae 17, dan Min 16. Jadi kaya eskalator yah :P**

**-Keluarga Yunho dan Changmin itu termasuk keluarga yang berada nggak kaya Jae yang cuma keluarga sederhana yang seadanya. Rumah HoMin tuh kaya rumah penjabat gede di jepang jaman dulu. Kalo Jae cuma rumah kecil seperti rumah-rumah penduduk desa umumnya.**

**-Soal kostum kalo masih bingung, Itu Nao ambil dari PV Vocaloid yang judulnya Cherry blossom, falling beautifully. Yg nyanyinya itu Len, Kaito sama Gakupo. Yang bikinnya si Vana n Ice. Jae itu pake kostum Len. Changmin Kaito dan Yunho Gakupo, oceh?**

**-Walaupun settingnya jepang di jaman dahulu, Nao malahan tetep sempilin bahasa Korea(Mianhe*bow*)**

**-Ini gak penting sih, tapi sebenarnya Umma dan Appa Jaejoong itu Kibum sama Siwon. **

**-Jae cuma tinggal bareng sama Ummanya. Sang Appa meninggal karena kecelakaan saat bekerja di tambang.**

**Oke, sekian dari Nao -.- Terima kasih kepada yang udah baca FF ini m(_ _)m**

**Repiu?**


End file.
